Devin Weston
|dob = |dod = 2013 (Player's choice) |nationality = American |affiliations = Merryweather Security Steve Haines Molly Schultz |vehicles = Black Adder Black Tornado White Shamal |voice = Jonathan Walker |businesses = Devin Weston Holdings }} Devin Weston is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a main character and one of the two main antagonists in Grand Theft Auto V. He is an influential billionaire in San Andreas, and runs various businesses. History Background Weston is an excessive American billionaire, who owns shares in several major companies, from hotel chains like Banner Hotel & Spa to alcohol manufacturers like Patriot Beer and Nogo Vodka; but most importantly, he is a major shareholder of Merryweather Security, a private militia that acts as the muscle of his various corporate and criminal interests. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Michael and Trevor first meet Weston after he's had a meeting with his friend and cohort, FIB agent Steve Haines, during mission By The Book. However, they aren't properly introduced until after they rob an armored truck for him at the behest of Haines. Weston offers the trio special business opportunites: He offers Michael the possibility of making a movie with his idol, Vinewood producer Solomon Richards, in order to raise the value of Richards' studio and he offers Trevor and Franklin a contract to steal five luxury cars for him so he can sell them to high ranking Chinese government officials. Trevor and Franklin acquire the five cars, with the assistance of Lamar Davis, and transport them to Weston's drop-off point, but Weston backs out on their payment, promising to "invest" it for them on his own company. Simultaneously, he attempts to shut down the production of Michael and Solomon's movie and sell the studio when it has reached optimum value. He has his lawyer, Molly Schultz, take the film's nearly complete negatives with her to his private island in order to store them until their value has increased due to hype about the film, intending to sell them to a private collector rather than giving it a wide release. Upon discovering this, Michael races to the airport to recover the prints from Molly, but when she sees him coming, she becomes terrified and attempts to flee, only to accidentally end up getting killed when she's sucked into a plane's turbines. Enraged by Molly's death, Weston sends a platoon of Merryweather soldiers to Michael's home in an attempt to murder his wife and daughter. Alerted of this by Weston's gloating at the premiere for Meltdown, Michael and his son, Jimmy, rush to their home and arrive just in time to save Amanda and Tracey. After his failure to have Michael's family killed, Weston visits Franklin and tells him to kill Michael himself or else he'll have all three of them (Michael, Franklin and Trevor) killed by his Merryweather goons. It is at this point that Franklin can choose whether to kill Michael at Devin's request, kill Trevor at Steve Haines' request, or spare them and team up with them both to kill all their enemies. Endings If the player chose the "B" ending Franklin will call Devin about Michael being dead in which he ask Devin to deal with Haines for not killing Trevor but Devin tells him that he already spoke with Haine's boss and will no longer have to worry about him. Fraklin ask if Devin has any more jobs for him in which Devin replies that he did and that Franklin had already finished it and tells him that he is no longer useful to him, he then gives him some advice to "go to business school, because clown school ain't work out so good". Weston only appears again if the player selects the third option, the "Deathwish" ending. Here, Weston gets kidnapped by Trevor after the protagonists have killed Haines, Wei Cheng and Stretch. Trevor stuffs Weston into the trunk of a car and drives it to the edge of a cliff in Blaine County, where he meets up with Michael and Franklin. After gloating about their victory to a terrified Weston, the three protagonists push the car off the edge of the cliff. The car crashes repeatedly into several rocks along the way, until it finally hits the ground and explodes, killing Weston. Mission Appearences ;GTA V * By The Book * Blitz Play * I Fought The Law... (Boss) * Eye In The Sky (Boss) * Deep Inside (Boss) * Pack Man (Boss/Unseen) * Legal Trouble * Meltdown (Betrayal) *The Time's Come (Option B; Post-mission phone call) * The Third Way (Option C; Killed) Trivia * Weston has holdings in Richards Majestic Productions, the country of Greece, the Los Santos Corkers Baseball Team, Merryweather Security, Die Already movie franchise, Banner Hotel & Spa, Dynasty 8 Real Estate, Vanilla Unicorn, Universal Uniform, Toe Shoes, Al Dente's, Bourgeoix Cognac, Nogo Vodka, Patriot Beer, Debonaire Cigarettes, Orang-O-Tang, Mollis, Good Aids, San Andreas Lotto, Pharte Gas, Lando-Corp, Los Santos Department of Nuclear Power, Pump & Run Gymnasium, Lobon Sportswear, Save-A-Cent, Silver Construction Corporation and Squeeze One Out Juice Bar. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Antagonists Category:Mission givers Category:Deceased characters